Minecraft song parodies
by Creeperkiller121
Summary: Just a few random song parodies I made. I was bored. I will be taking song requests and I will attempt to make them... It's actually quite difficult! Creeperkiller121
1. Song 1

Here is a parody of he song Fancy:

First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)  
>Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)<br>And I'm still in the Griefing Bizness  
>I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)<br>You should want a bad girl like this (huh?)  
>Throw it out and pick it up just like this (yeah)<br>Cup of water, cup of milk, cup of lava  
>Diamonds, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)<br>Takin' all the potions straight, never chase that (never)  
>Rooftop like we bringin' Herobrine back (what?)<br>Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?

Inventory's spillin', you should taste that

_[Chorus: Charli XCX]_  
>I'm a griefer<br>You already know  
>I'm in the portal<br>From the Nether to the Overworld  
>I'm a griefer<br>Gimme all your diamonds  
>Forget my gamer tag<br>'Bout to blow your house

_[Verse 2: Iggy Azalea]_  
>I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."<br>Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
>And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it<br>Swagger on super, I can't kill at no department  
>better get my diamonds on time, if they not diamonds, decline<br>And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
>So get my diamonds on time, if they not diamonds, decline<br>I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
>Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?<br>Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
>I be the griefer, put my name in bold<br>I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

_[Chorus: Charli XCX]_  
>I'm a griefer<br>You already know  
>I'm in the portal<br>From the nether to the overworld  
>I'm a griefer<br>Gimme all your diamonds  
>Forget my gamer tag<br>'Bout to blow your house

_[Bridge: Charli XCX]_  
>Trash the whole world<br>Let's get drunk on some potions  
>Jump on a horse<br>Run away from the villagers  
>Yeah, keep on turning it up<br>TNT blowing, we don't give a dirt  
>Griefer star, yeah I'm deluxe<br>That's my diamond sword, you don't get to touch  
>Ow...<p>

_[Verse 3: Iggy Azalea]_  
>Still stuntin', how you love that?<br>Got the whole world asking how I does that  
>Diamonds, hands off, don't touch that<br>Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch those  
>It's just the way you like it, huh?<br>You're so good, he's just wishing he could craft it, huh?  
>Never turn down nothing,<br>Slaying these noobs, diamond sword in my hand like

_[Chorus: Charli XCX]_  
>I'm a griefer<br>You already know  
>I'm in the portal<br>From the nether to the overworld  
>I'm a griefer<br>Gimme all your diamonds  
>Forget my gamer tag<br>'Bout to blow your house

_[Outro:]_  
>Who that, who that, G-G-G-G-GRIEFER<br>That do that, do that, G-G-G-G-GRIEFER  
>Who that, who that, G-G-G-G-GRIEFER<br>Blow your stuff

Who-who-who-who that, who that, G-G-GRIEFER G-G-GRIEFER  
>That do that, do that, G-G-G-G-G-GRIEFER<br>Who that, who that, G-G-G-G-G-GRIEFER  
>Blow your house<p>

Bai!

-Stay AFTA

Creeperkiller121


	2. Song 2

And here's Flo rida's Whistle:

Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds, baby  
>Let me know<br>Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
>And we start real slow<br>You just craft an iron pick-axe  
>And you find a hole<br>Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds baby  
>Here we go<p>

(Look) I'm betting you like diamonds  
>And I'm betting you love creative mode<br>And I'm betting you like mobs that give love to mobs  
>And stroke each other's little egos<br>I bet you I'm guilty your world  
>That's just how we live here girl<br>Who in the hell built this house?  
>There's only one dia, and one mond<br>I'm a damn shame  
>Order more potions, try out new motions<br>Tryna put it on ya  
>Bet your arms spin back around corner<br>Slow it down baby take a little longer

Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds, baby  
>Let me know<br>Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
>And we start real slow<br>You just craft an iron pick-axe  
>And you find a hole<br>Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds, baby  
>Here we go<p>

Diamonds baby, diamonds baby,  
>Diamonds baby, diamonds baby<p>

Di-diamonds baby, diamonds baby  
>Diamonds baby, diamonds baby<br>Di-diamonds baby, diamonds baby

It's like everywhere I go  
>Creepers ready to blow<br>You don't leave a note  
>She can get any by the low<br>Told me she's not a pro  
>It's okay, it's under control<br>Show me some digging, 'cause girl you can handle  
>Baby we start mining, you come up in part clothes<br>Girl I'm losing wing, my house the same road  
>Show me your perfect action, you got it my banjo<br>Talented with your pick, good for mining my diamonds  
>So amusing, now you can make a mine with the music<br>Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it  
>Give me the perfect action, ya never lose it<p>

Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds, baby  
>Let me know<br>Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
>And we start real slow<br>You just craft an iron pick-axe  
>And you find a hole<br>Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds, baby  
>Here we go<p>

Diamonds baby, diamonds baby,  
>Di-diamonds baby, diamonds baby<br>Diamonds baby, diamonds baby,  
>Whi-diamonds baby, diamonds baby<p>

Go girl you can dig it  
>Let me see you ride on a pig yeah<br>I'mma lay it back, don't stop it  
>'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me<br>Now, girl let that TNT blow-oh, oh oh  
>Yeah, baby let that TNT blow-oh oh!<p>

Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds baby  
>Let me know<br>Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
>And we start real slow<br>You just craft an iron pick-axe  
>And you find a hole<br>Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds baby  
>Here we go<p>

Diamonds baby, diamonds baby,  
>Di-diamonds baby, diamonds baby,<br>Diamonds baby, diamonds baby,  
>Diamonds baby, diamonds baby<p>

Next up is Katy Perry's Roar!


	3. Song 3

Here's Roar by Katy Perry (as promised):

I used to punch your wood and mine your ores  
>You were scared of monsters, so I made a door<br>But I sat quietly, agreed politely  
>I guess that I forgot I had a sword<br>I let you push me past the bedrock point  
>I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything<p>

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
>Already brushing off the dust<br>You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
>Like a creeper gonna bring you down<br>You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
>Get ready 'cause I've had enough<br>I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
>I got the eye of the creeper, a hisser, staying away from fire<br>'Cause I am a monster and you're gonna hear me blow  
>Louder, louder than TNT<br>'Cause I am a monster and you're gonna hear me blow  
>Blow oh oh oh oh oh<br>Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
>Blow oh oh oh oh oh<br>You're gonna hear me blow

Now I'm floating like a ghast in the night sky  
>Stinging like a spider I earned my stripes<br>I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
>Already brushing off the dust<br>You hear my hiss, you hear that sound  
>Like a creeper gonna bring you down<br>You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
>Get ready 'cause I've had enough<br>I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
>I got the eye of the creeper, a hisser, staying away from fire<br>'Cause I am a monster and you're gonna hear me blow  
>Louder, louder than TNT<br>'Cause I am a monster and you're gonna hear me blow

Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
>Blow oh oh oh oh oh<p>

Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me blow<br>Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
>Blow oh oh oh oh oh<br>You'll hear me blow  
>Blow oh oh oh oh oh<br>You're gonna hear me blow...

Ex-plode, ex-plode, ex-plode, ex-plode, ex-plode

I got the eye of the creeper, a hisser, staying away from fire  
>'Cause I am a monster and you're gonna hear me blow<br>Louder, louder than TNT  
>'Cause I am a monster and you're gonna hear me blow<br>Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
>Blow oh oh oh oh oh<br>Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me blow<br>Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
>Blow oh oh oh oh oh<br>You'll hear me blow  
>Blow oh oh oh oh oh<br>You're gonna hear me blow...


	4. Songs 4 & 5

Here's a double whammy! First of all, Disney's Let it go (I HATE that) and then Avicii's Addicted to you (I think that's what it's called)

The TNT glows white in the mineshaft tonight  
>Not a monster to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen.<p>

The wind is dead like the TNT inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, Aether knows I tried!<p>

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them blow  
>Well, now they know!<p>

Let it blow, let it blow  
>Can't switch it off anymore<br>Let it blow, let it blow  
>Turn away and craft a door!<p>

I don't care  
>What they're going to slay<br>Let the gunpowder rage on,  
>The TNT never bothered me anyway!<p>

It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the foes that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!<p>

It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and blow through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! (metaphorically speaking, of course)

Let it blow, let it blow  
>I am one with the creepers and gunpowder<br>Let it blow, let it blow  
>You'll never see me die!<p>

Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the gunpowder rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiralling in lit TNT all around<br>And one thought explodes like a real blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The ghast is in the past!

Let it blow, let it blow  
>And I'll rise like the monsters at night<br>Let it blow, let it blow  
>That perfect girl is gone!<p>

Here I stand  
>In the bottom of a mineshaft<br>Let the gunpowder rage on,  
>The TNT never bothered me anyway!<p>

I don't know just how it happened,  
>I let down my guard...<br>Swore I'd never leave the house again  
>But I fell hard.<p>

Guess I should have seen it coming,  
>Caught me by surprise...<br>I wasn't looking where I was going,  
>I fell into your lies<p>

You came into my crazy world like a kind and gentle mob...  
>Before I, I knew what hit me you were blowing up my dog...<p>

I want to kill you,  
>Get ready to fight,<br>I stocked up on diamonds  
>Could not get enough,<br>Lost in your lies  
>Drowning in blue<br>Out of control,  
>What can I do?<br>I want to kill you!

Midnight blows in through the window,  
>Dances round the room...<br>Got me hypnotized,  
>I'm getting high on the potions.<p>

I really am going to kill you now,  
>Oh, I know I'd go insane,<br>If you were still alive tomorrow,

I couldn't stand the pain!

I want to kill you!  
>Get ready to blow,<br>You won't get a chance  
>I'm gonna kill you,<br>Before you kill me,  
>Drowning in lies<br>Out of control,  
>What can I do?<br>I want to kill you!


	5. Song 6

I am updating so fast! Here's disney's Do you want to build a snowman from Frozen. I still hate that movie.

Elsa? _[knocks]_  
>Do you wanna spawn the wither?<br>Come on, let's go and slay!  
>I never see you anymore<br>Come out the door  
>It's like you've run away<p>

We used to mine together  
>And now we don't<br>I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna spawn the wither?  
>It doesn't have to be the wither...<p>

Go away, Anna.

Okay, bye...

Do you wanna spawn the wither?  
>Or ride a pig around the halls?<br>I think some company is overdue  
>I've started talking to<br>The pictures on the walls!

(Hang in there, pig lady.)

It gets a little lonely  
>All these empty rooms<br>Just watching the creepers blow up...  
>(hiss... BOOM)<p>

Elsa, please I know you're in there  
>I don't know if you are alive<br>If you are dead then just respawn for me  
>I'm right out here for you<br>But just remember that

I HAVE A DIAMOND SWORD! (mwahahaha)

We only have each other  
>It's just you and me<br>What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna spawn the wither? _[sniff]_


	6. Song 7

Here is Katy Perry's Dark Horse:

Oh, no.

_[Juicy J:]_  
>Yeah<br>Ya'll know what it is

Katy Creeper  
>Slimey Slime, aha.<br>Let's rage

_[Katy Perry:]_  
>I knew you were<br>You were gonna come to me  
>And here you are<br>But you better choose carefully  
>'Cause I, I'm capable of anything<br>Of anything and everything

I've got pressure plates all over,  
>I've got stacks of TNT<br>So don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with diamonds  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you with a diamond sword<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect sword, perfect sword<br>Cause once you're in my mine, in my mine  
>There's no going back<p>

Mark my words  
>This stuff will make you levitate<br>Like a ghast  
>Like a ghast without a cage<br>But down to earth  
>If you choose to walk away, don't walk away<p>

It's all in your pick-axe now baby  
>It's a yes or no, no maybe<br>So just be sure before you give it all to me  
>All to me, give it all to me<p>

So you wanna play with diamonds  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you with a diamond sword<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect sword, perfect sword<br>Cause once you're in my mine, in my mine (love trippin')  
>There's no going back<p>

_[Juicy J - Rap Verse:]_  
>Uh<br>She's a beast  
>I call her Kreeper (come back)<br>She blows you up  
>Like y'old dynamite (woo)<br>Be careful  
>Try not to tread on her<br>Pressure plates  
>Cause she got so much<br>You might fall into her trap  
>When you meet her<br>If you get the chance you better keep her  
>On your good side, give her diamonds<br>or she'll turn cold as a freezer  
>That fairy tale ending with Steve in diamond armour<br>Never gonna happen if you don't like her  
>I'm gon' put her in a mineshaft<br>Woo!  
>Don't ever let her out, she got her TNT<br>She'd blow you up so bad  
>The creepers would be glad<br>They wouldn't have to get up (get up)

Her pressure plates are everywhere  
>I was trying to kill her<br>But she is one good trapper  
>I fell into her cave... and BOOM<p>

_[Katy Perry:]_  
>So you wanna play with diamonds<br>Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)  
>Baby do you dare to do this?<br>Cause I'm coming at ya with a diamond sword (with a diamond sword)  
>Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)<br>A perfect sword, perfect sword (a perfect sword)  
>Cause once you're in my mine, in my mine (in my mine)<br>There's no going back


	7. Song 8

Here is Taylor Swift's Never getting back together... Minecraft style!

I remember when we found our first mineshaft  
>Saying, "This is it, we've hit the jackpot," 'cause like<br>We hadn't seen a creeper in a month  
>When you said you had some space. (What?)<br>We found loads of diamonds easily  
>You kept them hidden in your inventory<br>You insisted on them staying  
>I say, "Okay then," we split up, you call me, "I died dude."<p>

Ooh, we found some more diamonds last night  
>But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you<p>

We are never ever ever mining stuff together,  
>We are never ever ever mining stuff together,<br>You go craft a pick-axe, fall in lava, lose it all  
>But we are never ever ever ever mining stuff together<p>

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you thinking that  
>Cobblestone is diamond and that bats<br>Are actually vampires with sharp fangs  
>That can kill you instantly<p>

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
>But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you<p>

We are never, ever, ever mining stuff together  
>We are never, ever, ever mining stuff together<br>You go craft a pick-axe, fall in lava, lose it all (lose it all)  
>But we are never ever ever ever mining stuff together<p>

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
>Oh oh oh<p>

I used to think that diamonds stayed in lava  
>You actually tried it out in the Nether<br>Uggh... so he calls me up and he's like, "I lost the diamonds,"  
>And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is impossible,<br>We are never mining stuff together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever mining stuff together  
>We are never ever ever mining stuff together<br>You go craft a pick-axe, fall in lava, lose it all  
>But we are never ever ever ever mining stuff together<p>

We, ooh, mining stuff together, ohhh,  
>We, ooh, mining stuff together<p>

You go find some diamonds, fall in lava, lose it all (lose it all)  
>But we are never ever ever ever mining stuff together<p> 


	8. Song 9

Here is Magic's Rude!

Half a heart left, and I have no bed

Got nothing else to lose

Except for a steak, I'm better off dead

All until I saw you

Hiding in the trees, tail wagging fast

Took out my steak

You followed the scent, then looked up at last, yeah

Be my wolf companion for the rest of my life?

We'll mine together and defend our lives

Just take this little steak, I hope that it will appease

No don't steal it from me, please oh please!

Why you gotta steal my food?

Don't you know I'd give it to you?

Why you gotta steal my food?

I'd probably die anyway

Steal my food

I would've died anyway

Steal my food

Hope to meet you again someday

Steal my food

We could've been family

Why you gotta steal my

Food?

There is an apple, up in a tree

Can't reach it from here

I'm down on the ground

Dying of fear

I should've killed ya

Would've roasted your meat

Would've covered my feet

With your skin yeah

Be my wolf companion for the rest of my life?

We'll mine together and defend our lives

Just take this little steak, I hope that it will appease

No don't steal it from me, please oh please!

Why you gotta steal my food?

Don't you know I'd give it to you

Why you gotta steal my food?

I'd probably die anyway

Steal my food

I would've died anyway

Steal my food

Hope to meet you again someday

Steal my food

We could've been family

Why you gotta steal my

Food?

Food?

Be my wolf companion for the rest of my life?

We'll mine together and defend our lives

Just take this little steak, I hope that it will appease

No don't steal it from me, please oh please!

Why you gotta steal my food?

Don't you know I'd give it to you?

Why you gotta steal my food?

I'd probably die anyway

Steal my food

I would've died anyway

Steal my food

Hope to meet you again someday

Steal my food

We could've been family

Why you gotta steal my

Food?

Why you gotta steal my food?


	9. Song 10

And here is Taylor Swift's Shake it off!

So every night I wait  
>Standing underneath the rain<br>That's when creepers slay, mm mm  
>That's when creepers slay, mm mm<br>I'm guarding these stupid gates,  
>From dusk all the way 'til day<br>And that's when the creepers slay, mm mm  
>That's when creepers slay, mm mm<br>And I keep snoozing,  
>I just can't stop losing<br>There's a monster spawner  
>In that mine, spawning in all the mobs at night<br>Cause the slayers gonna slay, slay, slay, slay, slay  
>And the traders gonna trade, trade, trade, trade, trade<br>But I'm just gonna bake a cake, cake, cake  
>Bake it off<br>Takers gonna take, take, take, take, take  
>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<br>But I'm just gonna bake a cake, cake, cake

Bake it off, bake it off

I've never used a cheat  
>And though I'm running out of meat<br>I go on a killing spree, mm mm  
>Go on a killing spree mm mm<br>And I'm not gonna moan  
>I've got a brick that I can throw<br>I'm gonna use my bow, mm mm

Gonna use my bow, mm mm  
>And I keep snoozing<br>I just can't stop losing,  
>There's a monster spawner,<br>In that mine, spawning in all the mobs at night  
>Cause the slayers gonna slay, slay, slay, slay, slay<br>And the traders gonna trade, trade, trade, trade, trade  
>But I'm just gonna bake a cake, cake, cake<br>Bake it off  
>Takers gonna take, take, take, take, take<br>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
>But I'm just gonna bake a cake, cake, cake<p>

Bake it off, bake it off

Hey, hey, hey  
>Just think about the all those monsters out there and how I'm tired<p>

And all those stupid sheep I have to herd  
>Oh and all those new villagers I gotta meet<p>

Life's worse here than in the End

The spawns are odd  
>But I'm just gonna bake<br>There's a zombie over there and this just isn't fair  
>Leave me alone so I can bake, bake<p>

Cause the slayers gonna slay, slay, slay, slay, slay  
>And the traders gonna trade, trade, trade, trade, trade<br>But I'm just gonna bake a cake, cake, cake  
>Bake it off, bake it off<br>Takers gonna take, take, take, take, take  
>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<br>But I'm just gonna bake a cake, cake, cake

Bake it off, bake it off

Bake it off  
>Bake it off<br>Bake it off  
>Bake it off<p> 


End file.
